Andrew's Girl
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth thinks Temperance has become Andrew Girlfriend


_**Andrew's Girl**_

_**Booth thinks Temperance has become Andrew's Girl.**_

Some OOC Rated M? Hurt/ anguish/ Love

Booth pulled the SUV into the field up to the yellow barrier tape. Booth and Bones exit the truck. Bones goes to the rear and suits up in her blue jump suit, and gum boots. The bones are in a swamp about ten feet out. The ground is muddy but not deep due to the drought. Booth stands on the solid grown and Bones goes into the swamp, slips, and slides to the bones. She stands, the squats down, and stares at the site.

"Booth, this is a female age fifteen to twenty years old appears Asian, and it look like murder. Blunt force trauma to the occipital lobe. Have the bones sent to the Jeffersonian Lab and get soil samples out to ten yards. Six to eight inches down please"

"Ok Temperance. Ok people lest get this done so we can go home"

Bones slips and slides back to dry ground and walks back to the truck, almost falling twice.

The ride back to the Lab is silent, neither he or she speaks to the other. It has been this way for the last three weeks. Ever since Bones reval to Booth, that she was going out on a date with Andrew Richard Hacker. She has been out with him four times since then and Booth has not once asked how the date went, or if she was enjoying herself, something not normal for Booth, he alway in the past teased her about her dates.

When she enters the lab, she goes right to her office. None of the squints speaks to her. She has taken their heads off for asking her what she is doing with Booth. Booth has not come to the Lab except to get papers signed or get Bones for fieldwork. Bones no longer takes the night fieldwork or the weekend field work. She works as longer or short as she wishes.

This week she told Cam she was going to leave the Lab at noon on Friday. She told Zack she was going skiing in Vermont, with Andrew.

Booth was looking to transfer to an other city or agency. He told Angela he thought he was leaning to Homeland Security Agency.

* * *

Friday at noon straight up Temperance strolled out of the Lab for the weekend. Temperance was only gone about fifteen minutes when Booth entered the Lab and went into Cam's office.

"Cam this is just a heads up but within the next two weeks I am leaving here. I am in the top spot for SAS in I get the job, Eddy Carnes will be filling my old school but he can live with Temperance in the fieldwork. I am going to miss all of you and if you came to Philly look me up and I will treat you well.

"Oh Booth I hate to see you go. But I know the pressure you are under its best."

'So long Cam I'll see you in the movies."

Booth went to Angle's space and found Ange and Jack Hodgins kissing.

"Well when the cat away the mice start kissing. Hi gang."

"Hi to you Booth what brings you to the Lab you just missed Temperance she just went skiing in Vermont."

"I know all about it, Andrew told everyone he was going to Vermont with Brennan the entire office knows. He was bragging it was a long weekend and he did hope to get some time on the slopes. He said twenty hour in bed was enuf for an old man."

"He a dirty prick and some day he going to get his dick cut off."

"Ange such words coming from such a beautiful change subjects I am leavening in the next two weeks for the SAS job in Philly. I am going the miss you all but I have to go. Keep in touch I will call you and give you my new numbers. So long for now Ange."

"You be careful now and call if you need anything Booth."

He kissed Ange and hugged Jack then he left the building.

* * *

On Tuesday Temperance cane into work with an '_**Air Cast' **_on her left foot. When Cam asked, she said she hurt it skiing on the first day. Moreover, was in the hospital all weekend. She added that Andrew was upset about it, as they did not get any time alone together.

By Thursday, Bones had the _**"Air Cast" been **_removed but she was still limping around. They had no FBI cases so she did not have to go out in the Thursday of second week, Bones mystified by the lack of FBI cases she decided to call Booth and find out why they had no dialed his office and it went to voice mail. She speed dialed his cell and the message told her the owner of the phone was out of service. She called the main FBI number and asks for Agent Booth line. Shes shocked when the operator told her Agent Booth no longer worked their. She turned around in her office and went to find Cam. Cam was not in the building. Later as she was returning to her office, she saw Ange walking off the platform."Angelar do you know where Booth is?"

"As a matter of fact I do Temperance."

"Well where is he I want to have him finding out why we have no FBI cases in almost two weeks?"

"I could tell you to ask your **boy friend (Mister wonderful) **what going on but he so dumb may not know yet. Booth does not work here any more because of you. He transferred to become the SAS in Philly. If that all you need I have work to do Dr, Brennan."

"Angela please Andrew is not my boy friend, he just a friend."

"A friend who you sleep with , and have multi sex episodes with is a **BOY FRIEND** sweetie."

_**Bones was mad; at whom she was not sure of. She wanted to yell at someone but whom? **_

Just then, Cam came around the corner heading for her office. She just had a meeting with the board and just had her hand slapped about Dr. Brennan; she was looking for a fight also.

"Cam you are just the person I wanted to see."

"Brennan, you are the last person I want to see or talk to today or any day."

"Came why did you not tell me Booth was leaving and going to Philly. We Are a team, he is my other half."

"Well I thought Andrew Hacker was your **Partner**, your other **half**. Why do you care now. You sure did not care about Booth as you wipe his face in the muck. Make him the butt of the jokes at the Hoover. Because you were sleeping with his boss. How do you think you would feel if the person you told you love decided to sleep with your boss? How Miss high IQ would you feels if you boss boasted to your fellow workers that having spending twenty hours having sex with your partner was wearing him out. How do you think Booth felt when his boss tells him you gave him a **blowjob** in the bathroom of Booth office? Alternatively, how he fucking you in, Booth bed, while he sent Booth was on stake out so he could fuck you without worrying about him coming home. Temperance you have been Andrew's _**whore**_ for the last six weeks and only you cannot see it. Now go home and be Andrew _**whore**_** away** from me. I loved Booth but he loved you more and you the smartest person in the world, you shit all over him and helped other do it as well."

Cam pushed by Brennan and with tears in her eyes went to her office. Suddenly someone started to clap. Soon everyone else was clapping in ran from the building. That night a drunken Brennan called Ange on her cell.

"Ange pleases do not hang up on me, every one else has. Cam called me a whore, Andrew's whore. Was I; am I, Andrew's whore?"

"Yes Bren you were _**Andrew's whore**_. You are _**Andrew's whore**_. Booth told you he loved you and you told him you were not ready, for a boyfriend yet. Then you start Dating Andrew and became his girlfriend_**. **_He has used you as a sex toy to rub Booths face in the mud. You let him have sex in Booths bed, when he assigned Booth to a stake out in the cold woods, he gets you to have sex with his boss in Booth's warm bed. You change the sheets but do not air the room, the odor stayed in the bed, hot sex odors. What were you thinking, are you only thinking with that thing between your legs Bren. For your information sweetie Booth never slept in that bed ever again, he said he could smell Hacker still. I enjoy sex but you lately seen to enjoy putting it on display right in front of Booth and the world. Have you come to hate him so much for something he did not do? Something you, yourself started. On the other hand, is it that you have become, and enjoy being Arthur's whore and can no longer see or care or think of others? "

"Ange I did not plan it, Andrew just show up. We had a pizza some wine a kiss , we were messing around and he took me to bed I did not think about it till the morning. By then it was too late. I never gave him a 'blow job' in Booth office bathroom or any place else. I did have a lot of sex with Andrew. Until Cam joined them, together I did not realize I was fucking him so much, I just did not see it that way. Yes Ange it was because Booth stopped talking to me, I was getting back at him for something I started Ange. I was, and I am Andrew's whore. I am so sorry for Booth he did nothing, he only said he loved me and wanted to make me happy. Ange say good-by to every one for me and tell them I am truly sorry. You will never have to see me ever again, good-by Ange."

"Temperance are you running away again?"

"No Ange I'm just going to put an end to this once and for all good-by Ange."

The phone went dead. Ange tries to call her back and her home phone turned off. She woke Jack and they went to her house. Her car was gone and her house open and empty. The medicine chest in her bathroom was empty and so was the cabinet in Booth old room. Ange called Booth in Philly.

"Booth do not talk just listen was the any pill left in your medicine chest at you room in Bones house?"

"Yes Ange there is pain pills and muscle relaxing pill more than two bottles. Why Angela why?"

"Booth we think Bones is going to kill herself. She and Cam had a fight in the middle of the lab about her being Andrew's whore. After the fight she thought about all that she heard and said and she realized what she had done."

"Ange no one has a right to attack Bones it was my fault I let it happened she need not blame herself."

"Booth stop, she is a big girl and she jumped into bed with Andrew because you were mad at her for going out on a date with your boss. I'm wasting time talking with you I'm going out to find her, good-by Booth."

Ange went to the Jeffersonian Bren car was in her parking space. Ange knew this was not good. She called Booth at home and demanded he come now. It took over two-hour for Booth to arrive. Then he just passed her the key and told her to open the door to Bones office. He did and turned on the lights. The office is completely trashed. Not daring to go in he yelled for Bones to come quickly. He did not run he only walked fast. When he looked in the door, he drew his gun. Slowly he advanced into the room. Their trash also food all over the place. He called out for Bones but heard nothing. No Bones and this room was a mess. The bathroom door was open and he heard the water running. Moving into the bathroom, he saw Bones in the tub, her head almost under water. He grabbed her arm, being careful so if she swing her other arm it would hit the wall not him. Nevertheless, she never ever moved a muscle. He pinched her arm hard and still no action.

"Ange calls 911 tell them we have an overdose of pains meds and need Nar- cam now."

Ange called and stayed on the line giving them Bones information. Meanwhile Booth was trying to wake Bones up he shook and poked and pinched her anything to get a response. The Para-Medics were in the Bathroom in less than three minutes. The injected the Nar-cam in an IV and called the Hospital with a report. Off they went with lights and siren. Booth looking around the room saw the envelope it had his name on it he opened it and read it.

Booth was not able to stand after reading the letter. His legs and his head could not combine to execute the connection to get him to move. His heart the part not dead is broken. The person, the one person he loves had killed herself over him. Looking back, he could see just what she saw. In addition, he now hated himself for not seeing it for himself sooner. He knew he was the one who threw her at Hacker when he just cut her off and did not talk to her. He was a fucking asshole and it should be him dyeing not her. He started crying and wishing he were dead. Some where someone was speaking to him.

"Booth get up we have to go to the hospital. They revived Bren on the way to the hospital Booth, she alive."

With out saying a word Booth got up, went out to his SUV, and drove to the ER. He spoke not a word to any one until he was at her bedside. Then he sat and waited for her to waked up

**Brennan's POV:**

I'm_ confused and mad, Booth is giving me the cold shoulder. He only speaks to me when we are on a case, then it yes, no, all right Temperance. He has not called me 'Bones' in a long time. Sitting here, I think the last time he called me that name was the night when I first told him I was going to date Arthur Hacker. Yes that when it happened, what his point what is mad at? Arthur and I went skiing this weekend and I hurt my ankle on the first run when Arthur the clown cut me off. Art was upset I spent most of my time in the lodge hospital area getting the swelling down the getting fitted for the 'Air Case'. He acted like an ass, he wanted to have sex and it was not done.__It was my first day back after skiing and the staff is giving me the cold shoulder. I do not know why. Well I do my job, they will do theirs, and then I get to go home._

**_THREE WEEKS AGO:_**

_It has been a long week but it ended great, I am still living with Booth. That is we share a house, he has his room I have mine. We never seem in the house at the same time except to sleep and pass on our way to work. _Booth i_s sent out suddenly on a long surveillance job on Friday. At eight that night Art dropped in and we have, some wine a pizza and one thing led to an other and we had sex most of the night. It was great not having to worry about him, (**Booth**) coming home in the middle of our time together. It was good also as we got carried away and ended up in Booth bed having sex not mine. Art had me every way he could think of? I think he took a photo on his phone of me after the last time as I fell asleep. He said no but I have a gut feeling he did. If he did, all it showed was my naked back on the bed, oops Booth's bed. Well it is Monday and it off to work, Booth been gone all weekend. As I going out the door, Booth came in. He looked tired and displeased. I ask him if he was ok._

"I had a long cold weekend Temperance and I'm going to go to bed, thank you."

That was the end of our talking to each other for the entire week. What did I do to make Booth so mad at me now? _I just had the worse fight with Cam in my whole life. I still cannot stop crying. __She said so many terrible things to me I ran out of the lab. Having the staff stand up and clap at her words was the last straw. __How, oh how did things get so fuck up in my life. Cam said Booth was gone to a new job, why did Art not tell me, he's Booth's Boss? __Shit, shit, shit where in my big mind did I not realize that maybe that's why Booth stopped talking to me and stopped calling me Bones. Cam calls me Arthur's Whore several times, why? My mind is going a million miles an hour, what is wrong with me? I have sat, laying here drinking Booth booze He has not been here since Art, and I had that sex weekend and he was on stake out. I remade his bed but he told Ange his Bed smell like sex, and never slept in it again. I told Art and he just laugh and said something like "score one for me" whatever that meant. I called Booth to try to get him to talk to me. His cell is off, Cam hung up on me after telling me to go to hell, **'bitch'**. Art is out of the country. I am just going to try Ange and see if she will stay on the line to just listen._

_I have talked to Ange for an hour, Oh what a fool I have become. She told me how the other Agents at the Hoover were giving Booth a hard time. They pushed the fact that Booth was in love with me and asked me in a relationship and I said I was not ready yet. __Then a month later I started fucking his boss. Art told them about our daylong sex games. He told them we had oral sex in Booth private Bathroom at work. __He bragged that "HE" sent Booth on a bogus stake out so he could have the weekend free to fuck me in Booth warm bed, and Booth was out in the cold. __I am 'Arthur Whore', and I never can face Booth ever again. I just was looking for anything that reminded me of Art and burned it in the tub. __I found two bottles of pain pill that were Booth and a new bottle of booze. I wrote Booth a short letter. _

_**My beloved Booth, **_

_**It will be too late when you read this letter. I cannot get to speech to you for you have cut me out of your life. **__**You had and still have good reasons for doing it. **__**I was and still am afraid of being left by the one person who I truly love, with my whole self. **__**I cannot understand my self. **__**I want to have you but I seem to want to have someone between us so you cannot get too close. **__**Every one who I let gets close leaves me. **__**If I keep you away, you will not leave me. **__**This does not make any sense at all. **__**I love you so to prevent me from hurting you anymore **_

_**I am ending it my self. **__**Please try to remember the good times we had together and think only good of me**_

_**I love you. **__**You're Bones **_

_**P.S. I never said I loved Arthur**_

I _have taken the pills with the booze I hope they is an after life so I can see my mother and watch over Booth. I love him so much how could I hurt him so much. I am getting sleepy now soon I will have peace. __I see the light they must an afterlife, I hear voices. It's Booth he talking to my body. I am very pale; almost white he is holding my hand. He is crying. What is he saying to me? __He asking me, for forgiveness for making me do this. __No Booth I am the one who needs forgiven, I am the one who hurt you, not you hurt me. __I have to go back to tell him I was the one wrong not him. I love him so much let me go back please GOD. I believe in you now please let me go back_.

**END Brennan's POV:**

Booth held her hand the machines line were almost all flat Bones was dead. They tried everything but she did not want to live so she gave in and died. Booth gave her Baptism at the last moment in hope she would find his GOD and someday they would be together again. He bent down and kissed her one last time. As his lips touched, hers an alarm sounded. The lines on the monitors started moving around. People flooded the room and he's pushed to a corner. Bones was a live again, God help us she was back.

_**I**_t was twenty-four hours before Booth allowed in to see Bones again. She was still pale but not as much as before. He walked slowly over to her bed. He had so much to tell her, and ask her he had no idea where to start. He started with a kiss.

"Bones I so missed you, please stay and do not leave me again I love you so much."

"Booth I saw your, I mean our GOD. He gave us a second chance for our love. He said I was yours forever and you would never leave me until we met him again in heaven. He told me so much a felt I was with him for years, but it was only seconds. Booth will you forgive me and marry me and have our children together?"

"If GOD told you that, who am, a meer man to say no to his wishes. I love you Temperance Brennan and will you be my wife for life?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Seely Booth I will, Marry you and have our children. I will never leave you."

One month later Temperance walked into Booth office she turned around and faced the bullpen.

"You all know me and know the two people I have been involved with. I want to tell You all that I think your childish abuse of Agent Booth was way below the conduct of FBI Agents. ADD Hacker engaged you in false information. I never had oral sex with Agent Hacker ever in this building and never in Agents Booth bathroom. I did have sex in Booth bed while he was on bogus stake out the Agent Hacker arranged. I never engaged in sex for twenty-four with hin the best he could do was twice with the little blue pill. finally I have ask agent Booth to marry me. He has never had sex with me but his God said I could have a second chance. Because he is suck a forgiving man he has asked and I have agreed to invite each you and your dates to our wedding on July 1,2013. At the Jeffersonian Garden. Even Agent Hacker may come if he has a date. Thank you for listing to a spoiled jilted Woman.

The end


End file.
